


Let in the sun

by CustardCreamies



Series: Racing incidents [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Monaco GP 2016, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis goes to see Daniel after the race and offers his views on what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly became a Lewis/Dan shipper after that race and just had to write something for it! Also it feels so good to write about something other then Simi or Sebastidan (as much as I love them!). So this offered something new for me to write and I did enjoy writing it :D 
> 
> Also please I want fic of these two so if anyone writes any please let me know!

_ Good to see you with your feet on the track _  
_ Waiting for a restart _  
_ Leaving all that once what was holding you back _  
_ Want you to see the sun rise as fast as you can _

* * *

 

Elated, that's how he feels. His first win of the season, and in Monaco of all places. The crowd's cheers wash over him and he closes his eyes and just takes it all in. He's sweaty and hot but he feels so good in this moment. 

He opens his eyes and looks at his fellow drivers sharing this podium with him. Checo is grinning widely at the crowd, absolutely over the moon with his third place. Lewis cannot help but smile back at him. He then turns to Daniel and; 

Oh. 

Daniel is looking down at the ground, no wide smile adorning his face. His brown eyes seem to have dimmed since this morning, all happiness sucked out of them. Daniel looks up when he feels Lewis' gaze on him and he gives him a smile so obviously fake that something inside Lewis just breaks. 

Daniel should never look that sad. 

Of course, Lewis understands how Daniel feels. How could he not? His own race at this very circuit had been compromised last year and it had left a bitter taste in his mouth. And just like Daniel today, he had been so sure of winning that race that to have it snatched because of miscommunication errors with the team had been a cruel blow that had taken some time to heal. 

Looking at Daniel now, knowing how he was feeling, Lewis just wants to make it better. 

* * *

He manages to find Daniel later, after all the media engagements had been sorted and night had begun to descend on Monaco. 

The harbour looked amazing at night. Full of life and sounds of laughter. It's glamour and lights were something to be admired. But Lewis wasn't looking at that tonight. No, celebrating was not on his mind right now even if he had parties to attend. 

He just wanted to see Daniel. 

There had been no sign of him at the Amber Lounge where all the drivers had been celebrating, and after asking around it was clear that Daniel would be in one place only.

After all, when you lived in Monaco it was pretty easy to slip away from the racetrack and go home. 

Lewis made his way up the steps to the apartments overlooking the track, the music from the various parties going on around meaning that those who just wanted a quiet night wouldn't really get one. He reaches Daniel's apartment and gives the door a quick knock. 

There isn't an answer for a few minutes, and Lewis is about to knock again, when Daniel opens the door. 

"Lewis? What are you doing here?" Daniel asks, running a hand through his curls. He looks tired and sad and once again Lewis can feel the sadness radiating off of Daniel. 

"Wanted to see how you were, I brought champagne" Lewis replies, holding out the bottle. He also holds out a bar of Daniel's favourite chocolate.

Daniel looks at the bottle and sighs "look Lewis, I appreciate the gesture but I'm not really in the mood for company right now"  he then notices the bar of chocolate in Lewis' hand and says "Is that my favourite?" 

"Yeah, thought I would get you some" Lewis replies "and look, I know you don't want to talk right now, but I really wanted to make sure you were okay" 

"I'm fine, Lewis" Daniel says as he accepts the champagne and the chocolate "shouldn't you be out celebrating your first win of the season?" 

"Nah, I could do. But I wanted to see you. I know how you feel and I wanted to help" Lewis looks at Daniel "please, let me in" 

Daniel sighs and wordlessly opens the door wider. Lewis grins at him and makes his way into the living room. 

"How do you know how I feel?" Daniel asks as soon as Lewis takes a seat on the sofa. Daniel remains standing, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Well, I've had my fair share of team miscommunication and I know how it can really affect your race" Lewis tells him.

Daniel scoffs "that was one race. You've never had your team screw you over two races in a row" 

"You sure about that?" Lewis asks, then shakes his head "look man, I'm not here to play the blame game. I'm here to tell you that sure, today was crap, but better days are coming and they will" Lewis looks at Daniel "don't let one race determine the rest of the season" 

Daniel looks at Lewis and sighs "you have a lot of faith" he says as he decides to come sit next to Lewis "I just feel like Red Bull don't give a shit anymore, especially after what happened recently" 

"Red Bull are not the best team in regards to fairness" Lewis agrees "but I don't think you should focus on that, you need to focus on the positives. You drove amazingly today, you kept me on my toes!" he nuges Daniel's shoulder "that win will come" 

Daniel looks at Lewis thoughtfully and a small glimmer of light enters his eyes "you know what? you're right" he looks at Lewis "thank you" 

Lewis smiles "there it is! Come on man, cheer up! This surely cannot stop the Honey Badger!" 

Daniel laughs and for the first time smiles a geniune smile "next time, Lewis. I will have you" 

"I'm looking forward to that battle" Lewis says back "now, do you fancy joining the party?" 

At this, Daniel's smile fades and he quickly shakes his head "not really, I don't think I could face the others right now" 

"No problem" Lewis says understandingly "mind if I stay with you?" 

Daniel looks at Lewis "you want to stay with me when there's a party with your name on it?" 

"Yes, there's plenty of parties in Monaco. I want to spend the evening with you, if that's okay?" Lewis asks, looking hopeful. 

"So long as you like pizza and crap movies, sure" Daniel replies, grin back on his face. 

"So that's what we'll do" Lewis says with a grin as Daniel gets up to find his phone.

* * *

 

They spend the night eating terrible pizza and watching trashy movies and honestly, it was the best celebration of a win Lewis ever had.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo! :D


End file.
